


Sweet (On You)

by Wealthywetsunny



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Eden's Gate Cult, F/M, Possessive!Jacob, Smut, if you think Joseph wouldn’t have started the cult w/o Jacob then no cult, not yet at least, that’s in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: He should leave, go back to the shelter to get some supper before it’s all gone. He should go somewhere a homeless man is expected to be before someone decides he’s a nuisance to society.This is his chance though, isn’t it? After watching her for months he can finally show her who he is and why they’d be perfect together.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

She’s just sitting there, waiting for someone maybe. There’s a smile playing on her lips as she leans back on her palms, staring up at the sky with a whimsical look in her eyes. 

It’s cute. 

He has half a mind to just leave her be. His little lamb is enjoying herself, basking in the sun on a shitty street corner, dirtying her clothes on a nasty curb. It’s not the kind of place she should be, but the world is cruel and she has no where else to go. Thrown out by the people who swore to protect her from the moment she was born.

But he knows that’s not how life works, he has his own share of trauma. 

He should leave, go back to the shelter to get some supper before it’s all gone. He should go somewhere a homeless man is expected to be before someone decides he’s a nuisance to society and tries to fight him. 

This is his chance though, isn’t it? After watching her for months he can finally reveal himself. He can show her who he is and why they’d be perfect together. It won’t be easy. It might take some convincing. He watched her, he’s seen how the world has chewed her up and spit her out. And when that happens to someone, there’s one of two ways they’ll turn out. 

Like him, cold and hardened. Someone who grew stronger and doesn’t trust anyone. Or, as he hopes, like her. Someone who has nothing to lose and thinks that any change is good. Someone who is desperate

Even so, he’ll have his work cut out for him. She’s a pretty, young thing, taught to shy away from men who are old enough to be her father and who just  _ look _ dangerous. He’s not naive, he’s seen himself. The overgrown beard combined with the hair on his head has become wild. It reaches his shoulders, just like when he was a boy. Curling every which way because he hasn’t brushed it in God only knows how long. She has every right to be scared of him. 

Jacob turns to go, the clouds in the sky suggest rain despite how beautiful it looks right now, and he’s wearing his only change of clothes. He strides down the street with his head held high and a purpose to his gait. 

He can’t greet her now, can’t make her see him as more than a crazy homeless vet unless he has something to his name. A haircut wouldn’t hurt, and a car would be wonderful. Jacob can do that—he’s done terrible things in the past—he’s sure he can add to his list of sins if it means he’ll get a car. Anything to have his lamb, the ray of sunshine in his otherwise darkened world. The only thing that’s been keeping him going since he came back from Iraq and couldn’t find his brothers. 

She’s bound to save him. She has to.

*****

His driving is a little rusty, his turns too wide and he goes too fast a couple of times. Which is bad, he can't afford to get pulled over. The only form of ID he has is a military issued one. He doesn't need a cop to realize that he doesn't have a license, that this decorated war vet is now driving a car that doesn't belong to him. Not like the owner of said car will miss it. Or had the chance to report it missing. 

So he doesn’t have any qualms parking across from the shelter. It’s just another car, no one will look twice at it. But Jacob doesn’t want to drive it too much, not when he’s out looking for her. It’s easier to recognize a recurring car every day but harder to realize some nobody sitting in an alleyway. 

He considers walking to her house—he’s only done it once—but he decides against it. Mostly because it isn't her house. A friend’s place he assumes. She’s living with a girl with a passion for life that matches her own, someone who doesn't seem to mind his lamb crashing on her couch. It’s the longest that she’s been able to find a proper home, though he sees the stress in her eyes whenever she leaves work. She’s tired and probably waiting for the moment she gets thrown out again.

She wouldn’t have to worry if she lived with him. Not like he has much to offer, but he’d be able to protect her. And just maybe he’d be able to get his life together. She’d provide him the motivation, give him the kick in the ass he needs to keep going. 

He wants to wait a little longer to meet her, maybe wait for that haircut, but then he rounds a corner and he sees her. She’s shaking, out of fear or anger he isn’t sure, her hands pushed out in front of her towards the man who is advancing on her. Yelling at her for whatever reason. 

Jacob sincerely doubts that his lamb did something wrong. 

If he had to guess he’d say that she had been on her way home, she has a set schedule, one she follows religiously, and she should be walking home from work. She doesn’t have a car, too young to be able to get up on her own feet and juggle car payments and a phone bill and rent. 

Too young for some man to be harassing her. Yelling crude things and going red in the face. 

Jacob starts walking with a little more purpose. Fists clenched by his sides, wishing he had the comfortable weight of a gun tucked by his side. It’s fine, his hands are just fine. This man is weak, he’ll take care of it. As he nears them he catches pieces of their argument. 

“Sir, I didn’t mean to--”

“If you’d just wacth where you’re going you dumb bitch.”

Jacob doesn’t think. He grabs the man’s shoulder and spins him around. Relishing in the way his face shifts from anger to fear as he takes in the sheer size of Jacob.

The man swallows, tries to pretend like he’s strong. “You got a problem, buddy?”

“Just wondering why you’re bothering my friend.” It’s hard to talk, to force out words he hasn’t used in so long. There’s no need for formalities at the shelter and no one is talking to him when he’s lying on a street corner. 

It works in his favor, the rough cadence of his voice makes the man standing before him tremble.

“I didn’t know she was with you.” He glances back at his lamb and God bless her she smiles at Jacob. Beams at him in fact, a soft laugh bubbling up out of her throat. Grateful, he realizes. She’s grateful because of him.

“Yeah, well she is. Get lost.” Jacob practically throws him to the side, stepping in line beside her. He has to resist the urge to toss an arm around her shoulder and stake a claim. He isn't going to mess this up. He can’t afford to lose her. 

The silence that descends upon them when he’s gone is deafening. Jacob’s been through so much shit that this shouldn’t scare him. But he can’t bring himself to speak again. 

Lucky for the both of them she’s more charismatic. “Thanks for that. You didn’t have to step in...he wasn’t going to do anything,” she shrugs like it’s no big deal, even if Jacob thinks the opposite. “Guys like that are just looking to pick a fight.”

“Guess he picked the wrong girl.”

She snorts, “more like the wrong time. I was going to let him tire himself out. I’ve got nowhere to be.”

Jacob raises an eyebrow. That...that sounds like an invitation. “You wouldn’t mind me walking you?” He poses it like a question, but there isn’t any real inflection in his voice. It comes out hard and rough, all sharp edges. 

If she notices she doesn’t call him out for it, just gives a short nod and shrug. “Sure, why not? Just in case he decides to come back, right and sees you're a liar.”

His body falls into step easily with hers. Like they’ve been making this walk their whole lives. Jacob doesn’t believe in fate, he hadn’t had that kind of childish wonder in a long while. 

Right now though, he can’t help but think that all the stars have finally aligned. 

“What’s your name, stranger?” 

He glances down at her, noticing how small she is up close. How delicate. “Jacob.” 

Her eyes stray to his military jacket, it’s partially covered by an oversized coat he found months ago, but his name tag is clear. She nods, a smile on her lips. It’s one step closer to her trusting him. 

“Rook,” she returns the courtesy, going as far as outstretching her hand for him to take. Which he does. Very willingly. He’s been waiting for years to touch her, to feel the softness of her skin against his. 

It’s everything he dreamt it would be. 

“Do you usually spend your time saving people, Jacob?” 

He ducks his head, trying for humility. It doesn’t quite work on him, he’s too big, too strong. “Spent about my whole life doing just that.” He holds up his wrist and shakes it, jingling the bracelet there. 

She cocks her head to the side, confusion knitting her eyebrows together before she gets it. 

It’s his dog tags. Held together by a loose string he found. His chain got stolen a long time ago by someone in the shelter, a man much older than him—bigger and meaner too—who probably thought he could get some money out of it. 

Jacob remembers having to beg for his tags back. On hands and knees as a young man freshly discharged and so broken. Not wanting to lose the only piece of pride he had left. 

“Do you live around here? I feel like I’d remember someone so sweet.” 

Now  _ that _ makes his cheeks burn. Has him running a hand through his beard as if that would hide his blush. 

She just laughs, but Jacob senses the danger in such a question. He wonders if his lamb is smart enough to interrogate him right now. To question his intentions. He’d do the same if he were in her position. 

“I'm a tourist,” he lies, figures it’s an easy cover up for his appearance. “I like living off the land—ever hear of Christopher McCandless?” 

He gets a shake of her head. 

“He traveled out into the Alaskan wilderness with hardly anything. No money, no supplies. Just him and his car.”

“And you wanted to try that?” 

“Why not?” It’s not Jacob’s story by a long shot, but he’d be lying if he said the idea had never crossed his mind. It sounds mighty appealing. “You get lots of stares, questions,” he looks pointedly at her, though it lacks heat and she knows it. “It’s worth it though. Fun, even, if you can believe that.” 

She’s quiet for a while, arm occasionally brushing against his own. It makes his footsteps feel like lead and turns his brain to mush.

“You should try it,” he eventually says, if only to break the silence. 

She laughs, “And what if I have a life to get back to?” 

She doesn’t. Her parents disowned her and she had a crappy part time job that doesn’t pay her enough to make a living. College is too expensive right now and she doesn’t even know what she wants to be. 

“I mean, what if one day I want to settle down?” She corrects, maybe she saw the shift in his eyes. Afraid that he’d start asking questions he already knew the answers to. 

“Then you go back. But what do you have to lose?”

He ends it there, let’s her dwell on what he’s said. To mull it over and say yes. Because she has to. If not today or tomorrow, then she will eventually. He’s got his foot in the door. 

The one caveat to all this is that they’re walking in the same direction as where he left his car. Hoping beyond a chance in hell that she’ll let him drive her the rest of the way home. Just so she can see that he’s got something, that his made up story has some truth. That he isn’t some predator. 

Now though, he stops. His heart rate picks up out of pure instinct. He’s so close, just mere feet away from his car across the street, but he’s made the mistake of walking too near to the shelter. 

He isn’t nervous about the dredges of society that fill the place, he can protect his lamb, he’s got eyes instead for the men lingering by the front door. 

Jacob doesn’t know them, but he knows their type. Especially the shorter of the two, he sticks out like a sore thumb in such an impoverished area. Standing outside of a shelter not meant for people of his status. Because the man has money. Jacob can see it in his styled coffee colored hair and his neatly trimmed beard. Nothing is out of place. Even his suit jacket is pristine, the baby blue tie he’s wearing that matches his eyes has been dry cleaned and his shoes are freshly polished with a shine to them. 

It’s the kind of man who would gladly spit at Jacob’s feet just for stepping too close. 

The man beside him doesn’t strike Jacob as the type, he isn’t wearing anything fancy. In fact if he hadn’t been standing next to someone who looked so well put together, Jacob would assume he’s homeless. 

His hair is pulled back in a bun but Jacob can tell it’s greasy. His shoes are scuffed and falling apart, his clothes lack wealth. He’s just as dangerous though if he’s associated with his friend standing beside him. 

Jacob will fight, he isn’t afraid to, but men like that are apt to call the police just because they can. Jacob won’t spend the night in a cell, he’ll lose his lamb. He knows he will. Jail is foreign to her, she’s pure and he isn’t going to taint her. 

He dips his head quickly and tugs her along, ignoring the squeak of surprise that leaves her lips. 

“Jacob?” 

He grunts at her, keeping his eyes on those men. 

She has a crooked little smile and follows his gaze. “You aren’t too fond of suits, either, are you?” She laughs like she’s just told a joke, but he has too many memories to go back on to join in. 

“C’mon, it’s fine, they won’t bother us.” Her little button nose screws up as the shorter one—the fancy prick—looks their way. He seems to perk up, eyes flickering between the two of them. “Okay maybe not. Let’s...let’s cross the street.”

He’s nodding along, muscles tight where he feels the gaze of those two following him. 

“T-that’s my car, actually.” 

He stops, plants his feet firmly in the ground to fish the keys out of his back pocket. It takes a couple tries to unlock the car, his hands are shaking, but he gets it. 

And to his surprise, despite the weakness he put on display, she’s on the passenger side. Bouncing on her heels with a smile. 

She wants to be let in. She wants to get in the car with him. 

He doesn’t think twice about it. A simple click of a button and she’s in. Another click and she’s trapped. 

“Think we dodged a bullet there, Jacob.” 

“Yeah...right.” 

She’s staring at him, eyeing his profile in the sunlight streaming through the dirty windshield. 

“Where are you headed next? After Rome?” Her voice is a soft whisper, hopeful and coaxing. 

“Dunno. Somewhere north. Always wanted to go north.” That part isn’t a lie, and it feels good for her to know something about him. Only because he knows his lamb, he knows that she’s listening and that she’ll remember this. 

“Can I come?” 

Jacob gives a soft disbelieving laugh. He never thought she’d go for it, for  _ him.  _ She has dozens of men who would say yes to her in a heartbeat, who would drop anything for her because his lamb is perfect. 

And she chose him. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course. The company would be nice.” He leans back in his seat, holding back his excitement and trying for nonchalance. Trying to hide the part of him he can’t get rid of, the one who protects and loves so fully with every fiber of his being that one day he’s sure it’ll get him killed. 

When he was young he thought he’d die one day protecting his brothers. Now though, things have changed. He can’t find them, he’s looked and searched for as long as he could. They’re all grown up anyway. They probably have lives, a spouse maybe, kids. Joseph strikes him as the type to want to be a dad. John, he doesn’t know, he was too young for Jacob to really know his personally. To understand him like he does Joseph. But he bets his baby brother is thriving. Interfering now would be wrong. 

That’s fine. He can accept that. So long as she doesn’t leave him. 


	2. Chapter 2

There shouldn’t be anyone around for miles, and yet when he hears her moan out his name his head tips to the side to glance out the window. 

They aren’t tinted, and this truck definitely isn’t sound proof. The last thing he wants is for someone to hear her. To see her seated so perfectly in his lap in the backseat. 

His tongue is plastered to the roof of his mouth when she touches him. Eager unlike anything he’s ever seen before. 

She grabs at his boxers without asking, fingers slipping in the waistband as she bites down nervously on her lip. With a stuttered breath she yanks the material down and groans. Head falling forward into the crook of his neck. 

Jacob wants to speak, to praise and thank her for coming along with him. For trusting him. But they hadn’t spoken since they got back from their hike and she kissed him with everything she had. She had latched onto his sweaty body and pushed him backwards, mumbling words of want into his mouth until she asked if he would fuck her.

His words would ruin the moment, he wouldn’t know what to say. Instead he lets her work away at his clothing until she puts her hand around his cock. He’s swollen and leaking at the tip, spilling out over onto her hand. 

Her hand just barely wraps around him. Her fingertips straining to meet. 

“You’re big,” she murmurs with a dip of her brows. 

“Did you expect something else?” 

She laughs, and Jacob knows it’s only to hide her nerves. She’s above him, on her knees and shaking. Her whole body trembling with unchecked excitement. 

Rook looks in his eyes one last time—for permission maybe—before she lines him up to her entrance and sinks down on his length. He’s not sure if she meant to go so fast, but she does, nearly collapsing against him as their hips press flush together.

Her mouth forms into a small ‘O,’ walls clamping down around him as he stretches her for the first time. 

Jacob’s chest is still, barely breathing, as he contains himself. He’s holding back from bucking up into her heat like he so desires to. He’s watching her under hooded eyes, his gaze dark and wanting. 

His cock twitches when she shifts, and her reaction is immediate. She gasps at the dull pleasure that throbs inside her. He places his hand on the small of her back, drawing her closer until she winds her arms around his neck and nuzzles into him. 

She goes slow, hesitant in everything she does, even now. She gets up on her knees and slides back down, shuddering out gasps as she goes. 

And he can’t take his eyes off her. 

“You’re sweet,” she finally says. Rook kisses the side of his neck and drops back down again, shaking her hips to drive him in deeper. To feel more of his length. 

Jacob doesn’t want to stay sweet, to keep quiet and gentle. He wants to pour out every ounce of frustration for having to wait for her right now. He waits though, aware of how beautiful she sounds moaning into the shell of his ear. Fingernails catching on the bare skin of his shoulder blades when she speeds up and gets sloppy. 

It’s too much, she’s going faster and whimpering, egging him on. 

His hips jerk up, his own hands finally finding purchase on her hips. Squeezing just enough to show that he’s in control. 

He knows that after this she won’t leave him, that she won’t be able to. They’ve made too many memories that even if she tried to, she would never be able to forget him. It’d only be a matter of time before she came crawling back because no one is as good as he is. 

The thought makes him move quicker, has him wrapping her up in a bear hug that squeezes the breath out of her. 

His heart rate picks up, pounding against his chest at a pace that’s dangerous. He braces his feet on the floor of the car, giving himself more leverage to meet her weaker thrusts. 

The way his cock slides in and out of her pussy makes her gasp around her next words. “I’m thinking you planned this. That—fuck—you, ah, do this often. Take girls along for the ride just to fuck them in your truck.” 

Jacob tries to laugh but it sounds mean and scary. It’s the rough scratch of his voice that makes her clamp down though. He wants to fight and yell, tell her that she’s different, that he wouldn’t have picked anyone else. Instead he shows her. 

His hands on her waist become impossibly tighter and he lifts her up. She squeaks out of surprise but he knows the show of strength gets her going. Carefully he lays her across the seat, hovering over her body, eyes tracking the heave of her breasts before he kisses her.

She responds with matching enthusiasm, legs spreading wide to accommodate him. She nibbles on his lower lip and he slips his tongue inside her mouth, exploring in ways he hopes show her that this means something to him. 

It’s with a gentleness he thought had been gone years ago that he enters her. watching her face to make sure he isn’t hurting her. She scratches at his shoulders, heels digging into his back to hurry him along. 

Jacob drops a callused hand to her folds, spreading them and swiping her clit with the pad of his thumb. Her body jerks under him, spasming in a way that makes her whine loudly. 

He's got an eyebrow raised curiously and when she meets his gaze her cheeks pinken. But she isn’t any less eager, her hips start to move, encouraging him. 

He chuckles, the digits on her nub speeding up as he begins to fuck her again. His other hand goes to her breast, squeezing and massaging it. He tugs at her nipple and feels her walls shake. 

There’s a slight annoyance that passes over her face as she tosses her head around. “I thought you’d be talkative in bed.”

He leans further over her, beard scratching her neck as he sucks bruises into her skin.

“C’mon, tell me what you like, Jacob.” 

He grunts, strong muscles working at thrusting in and out of her. He doesn’t care for her to know what he likes, this isn’t about him. It’s about keeping her. 

Then it dawns on him when she pouts, settling roughly into the leather seats.

“You want me to talk to you? Is that what  _ you  _ like?” His smiles turns devious as her pussy clenches at the deep timber of his words. He laughs, pounding into her harder. “Oh you do like that. Want me to tell you how good you’re doing? How fucking pretty you look on the end of my cock?” 

Her moan is light and airy the next time she makes a noise. If she wasn’t responding the way she was, he’d assume she’s in pain.

“Well?” He gives a particularly hard thrust and she yelps. His fingers press down hard on her clit, “do you?” 

“Yes, yes, yes, Jacob. Please.” 

Her hair is creating a halo around her head, making her exactly what Jacob knows her to be. His godsend. The person who saved him when he was at his lowest.

She’s perfect, rocking her hips up to meet him, gasping out in shock when he pinches her clit between his fingers and watches her arch her back up. She can hardly catch her breath, sounding like she’s about to cry before he shoves her over the edge. 

She shakes apart as her cunt grabs onto him one last time, slowing him down just so he can watch her. 

“You didn’t…”

“I will,” he glances down where they’re connected and gives an experimental roll of his hips that makes her shudder. Soon his thrusts begin to falter and his breathing goes haywire. There’s a redness to his cheeks that she now notices, running down his neck as he listens to the noises she makes. 

“Where?” He asks when he’s close, holding onto a string.

“In me. Come in, Jacob.” 

It could be the heat of the moment that makes her say that, or maybe she actually wants him. He decides that right now it doesn’t matter. With a groan he fills her. His thrusts slowing to a crawl until he stops completely and lets his legs give out. 

He keeps his forearms beside her head so he doesn’t crush her. It takes all his energy to not fall asleep right then. 

She must sense that, because with a weak laugh she taps at his shoulder and pushes him away. He goes willingly, falls into a sitting position and closes his eyes. This is the part he had been dreading the most, the end of it. Would she feel the need to leave him? 

“Jacob?” 

He tenses, but tips his head in her direction and hums. 

“Do you do this often?” 

He doesn’t hesitate, he reaches out and grabs her hand, pulling her in close to his side. “I’ve never done this. I’ve got not fucking clue what I’m doing, honey.” 

“Oh.”

“Oh?” He kisses the crown of her head and feels her shake. 

“Can I stay?” 

He laughs, “it’s been a month—“

“I meant forever. With you. I know you like it outdoors, traveling, but maybe we can go somewhere nice. We can build our own home, live off the grid, if that would help?” 

“I…I would like that. So long as you stay.”

She smiles at him, it’s bright and wide as she leans up to kiss him. “Let’s head west.”

He frowns, “what’s so special out there?” 

“It’ll be easier to disappear.” She’s grasping onto him, curling into the side of his body and hoping with every fiber of her being that he’ll agree. He realizes that he’s screwed if she ever finds out how much control she has over him. “Montana, let’s go there.”

There’s a million things he could say—a million questions too. Instead he chuckles fondly, and tips his head against hers. “Sure, honey, why not?” 


End file.
